1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a convenient-used securing clamp, specifically to a securing clamp that secures the throat pipes and related fittings connected with each other by means of hot-melting or electric-melting.
2. Brief Description of Related Arts
The way of how to joint the throat pipes of the PE, PPR used in a water supply and drainage system with other fittings is to heat and join the throat pipes with the fittings together through an electric melting or hot melting machine. Wait until cooling down, the joining areas of the throat pipes and the fittings melt together. Because the joining areas of the throat pipes and the fittings become soft when heated, they need to be fixed at their original places during cooling time without any movement; otherwise gaps in between the throat pipes and the fittings will appear, and thus get rise to water leaking, distortion or other possible problems.
The existing securing clamp for fixing the throat pipe and fittings that have been heated can not constrain the position of the pipe throat and fittings, so as to cause the joint to be displaced and become loose due to the contraction of materials when cooling down.